Una simple historia de amor
by lady alexa ignacia
Summary: Zoro esta enamorado? de quien? este segundo al mando no lo puede creer. que le esta pasando. como llego a enamorarse de Nico Robin! este capitan lo descubrio y tambien siente algo por su navegante que sucedera en este caos?
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO! HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE EMOCION EWE.**

**POR CIERTO TENDRA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE LEMONN, PERO NO TODAVIA U.U**

**YA, ME CALLO, ESPERO REVIEWS  
Y UPS: LA PÁREJA SERA ZORO X ROBIN! Y DE FONDO LUFFY X NAMI**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Es solo atracción, o de verdad la amo?**

Todo comenzó cuando Luffy fue a rescatar a Robin del gobierno mundial y despidieron al Going Merry. Todos estaban muy devastados.

Cuando ya tenían al Thousand Sunny, nuestro espadachín, miro a la arqueóloga. Sintió un latido muy potente en su corazón. No supo que era, asi que decidió a ir a entrenar, para así poder despejar su mente.

-Robin, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- decía este chico en voz alta. No sintió los pasos de esta bella arqueóloga. Ya era la hora de la cena.

-espadachín-san, esta lista la cena- dijo Robin

-mujer, ¿alcanzaste a escuchar?- decía este chico muy nervioso

-"no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza", ¿de quién está enamorado el espadachín-san?- dijo Robin (curiosa)

-de nadie, mejor vamos a cenar- dijo este chico apresurado.

Estaban cenando como todos los días, un típico caos, el capitán le trataba de quitar la comida a todos los chicos. Hasta que trato de quitársela a Nami, lo que realmente fue un gravísimo error, ya que esta lo golpeo(al igual que el cocinero)

-Maldito Luffy, no le intentes quitar la comida a mi hermosa Nami-swan-(con cara de enojo)

-Luffy, tu ya comiste- le decía Nami.

-pero tengo hambre-a lo que hizo un puchero

A lo que todos esperaran que la navegante lo golpeara, pero no sucedió.

-me… me voy-(ruborizada)-se me quito el apetito.

Todos quedaron realmente impactados.

Del otro lado estaba un espadachín pensando en lo sucedido, pero de repente, Robin lo miro y le sonrio. Este chico se perdió en sus ojos y pensó

-es tan hermosa, me siento tan…-impresionado-ENAMORADO?

**BUENO….. ES CORTO, PERO SUBIRE UNO EL DOMINGO, SI LES GUSTO REVIEWS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAP **_

_**ANTES DE AYER, ES QUE TENIA MUCHISIMAS TAREAS Y TENIA QUE **_

_**ESTUDIAR PARA UNA PRUEBA TT_TT**_

_**YA.. NO HABLO MAS…. REVIEWS:c**_

_**Los "" son pensamientos :)**_

**CAPITULO 2: Sumiso en mis pensamientos**

Todos miraron sorprendidos al grito del segundo al mando de los mugiwara. Hasta que el cocinero hablo

-oye kuso marimo, porque gritaste, que acaso te volviste mas idiota de lo normal- decía fastidiando a zoro

-no fue mi intención gritar, maldito ero-cook- decía zoro

-no ves que lastimaras los oídos de mis hermosas nami-swan y robin chwan con tu estúpida voz- lo primero lo dijo con corazones en los ojos

Ahí iban a iniciar una de sus estúpidas peleas, hasta que Nami los golpeo

-malditos idiotas, pueden callarse un rato- decía una furiosa navegante

-se ve tan hermosa nami-swan cuando se enoja- con corazones

-espadachín-san, ¿estás bien?- dijo la arqueóloga, preoupada, pero con su cara seria

-claro que si, mujer- dijo el espadachín, sonrojado

-shi shi shi shi, mejor comamos, tengo hambre- dijo el capitán

Después de la cena, el espadachín se puso a entrenar, para poder despejar la mente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entró.

-mujer, no vengas a interrumpir mi entrenamiento- dijo

-no soy Robin, pero parece que no dejes de pensar en ella- dijo una pelinaranja

-pensé que eras esa mujer- dijo este cabizbajo

-¿que sientes por robin?- dijo directa

-¿Cómo que siento? ¿Acaso eres tonta?- dijo

-Dime- la pelinaranja no aguantaría mas

-y ¿tu? ¿Qué sientes por luffy?- el espadachín preguntó

-somos nakamas, lo olvidas- dijo ella

-lo mismo digo, no hablare de cosas asi contigo- dijo siempre tan frío

Al capitán le tocaba la guardia, seguía pensando en una chica que aunque fuera "mala", para el era hermosa, aunque el nunca se había sentido asi antes. Y esta chica no podía dormir, ya que pensaba en su conversación con zoro "¿Luffy me gusta? Es tan tierno, su sonrisa es tan….. Bonita"

-Nami- dijo todo sonrojado

El estaba tan feliz recordando a la chica, que ni cuenta se dio cuando entro la nombrada

-¿Si luffy?- dijo esta chica

-te quería decir que… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo este sonrojado y sorprendido 

**Bueno… continuaraXD**

**Perdón por no actualizar el domingo uwu **

**Me gustó lo último **

**Reviews alguno? U.u **

**no, para mí no :c**

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo **

**Si o si :D **

**Me mande una ESTUPIDEZ:c pero lo arregle, cre 0 u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son casi 3 semanas de retraso :( mil disculpas quería escribir, y publicar. Pero tenía muchísimos exámenes en mi colegio.  
(Maldita escuela)**

**Gracias a **nico robin piscis 16 y Guest por sus reviews

Y feliz halloween a todos

**Este capítulo será mas LuNa, Y eso  
reviews**

**Chapter 3: ¿que tú sientes que?**

-te quería decir que… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo este sonrojado y sorprendido  
-simplemente no tenia sueño, y porque me hablas así idiota- dijo ella muy enojada y golpeando-

-lo siento nami- lo dice tirado en el suelo

-oye luffy, que me ibas a decir antes- dijo curiosa

-no, nada- y dicho esto se fue

"que extraño actúa luffy últimamente" "estoy preocupada?" pensó sonrojada "creo que lo quiero"

Al día siguiente era todo "normal" ya que en esa tripulación nada era normal

-Sanjiiiiiiiiiii quiero comida- gritaba un capitán hambriento

-callate, primero serviré comida a mis hermosas damas, Nami-swan y Robin-chwan vengan a comer mis hermosas damas-

Entraron las chicas

Nami vestia unos short color lila y la parte de arriba de un bikini, mientras que Robin usaba un vestido color azul que dejaba a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

-Nami, te ves muy- dijo luffy pero fue interrumpido

-muy que?- dijo nami

-bonita- dijo luffy sonrojado

-maldito luffy, nami-swan siempre esta hermosa- dijo sanji

-gr-gracias- dijo nami muy tímida

-De nada mi nami-swan- dijo sanji con corazones

-Saben?, mejor me voy me aburrí, Sanji me avisas cuando este lista la comida, ¿ya?- dijo luffy aburrido y molesto o mejor dicho ¿celoso?

"que extraño luffy se fue sin insistir por comida, pero, ¿me dijo linda?" "¿en que estoy pensando?

Robin noto como Nami se sonrojo, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que después le sacaría toda la información.  
Sanji les sirvió a sus damas y después grito:

-muevan sus traseros malditos, esta lista la comida-

Todos fueron a comer, pero notaron a su capitán ¿Molesto? Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, no estaba robándole la comida a los demás, eso era raro

Todos terminaron de comer. Decidieron no comentar nada respecto al comportamiento molesto de su capitán

"tengo que hablar con luffy, eso no es normal" pensó el espadachín

Al capitán le tocaba la vigilancia esa noche, así que el espadachín estaba esperando que todos durmieran para ir hablar con él.

Subió hasta el puesto de vigilancia, lo vio sentado, ¿pensando? No era normal ver a su capitán ver pensando.

-Luffy, ¿estas bien?- dijo zoro

-si- dijo secamente el capitán

-pues no lo parece- dijo el espadachín

-en realidad, no te puedo mentir Zoro. Estoy muy molesto y confuso- dijo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-creo que me gusta alguien y no sé que hare-

-¿lo dices en serio?, ¿Quién es?- dijo curioso

-es una chica del barco- dijo inseguro

-no me digas que es robín, porque o si no- lo dijo molesto

-no, ella es como mi hermana. Es Nami- se sonrojo

-¿te gusta esa bruja?-

-sí y no es una bruja. Me molesto demasiado Sanji haciéndose el lindo con ella-

-tú sabes que el cocinero de mierda se hace el lindo con las chicas-

-pero me dio coraje. Por cierto Zoro, ¿estás enamorado de Robin?

-si- me dijo apenado

-shi shi shi, se verían bien juntos- dijo feliz

-tienes que confesártele a la chica que te gusta-  
-no lo se, puede arruinar nuestra amistad-

-lo se, pero arriésgate-

Una pelirroja escucho a los chicos y decidió subir

-dime Luffy, que le viste-

-es muy hermosa, tiene un cabello hermoso y me gusta como es aunque sea aterradora, es encantadora y yo la amo-

"¿Luffy esta enamorado?" "¿de Robin?" "¿o de quien? Sintió mucha curiosidad por saber

Continuara…

HOLA, pido una gran disculpa

Cambiare el dia de publicación, en vez de ser domingo. Será el dia viernes en la noche

Nos vemos

Reviews :c


	4. Chapter 4

Impuntual muaaah!:'c me parezco a Hola Soy Germán prometiendo que subiré cosas puntuales.

Seguía en periodo de exámenes, estoy terminando los exámenes ewe

POR FINNNN!

Subiré más seguido los capítulos!

Reviews:c con lo impuntual que soy no los merezco:(

Los "" son pensamientos y eso por fin traigo el capitulo 4 "se emociona" kyaaaaaaaaah!

Seguirá con el LuNa, pero al final habrá ZoRo:3

**Chapter 4: Confesiones**

"¿Luffy está enamorado?" "¿de Robin?" "¿o de quien? Sintió mucha curiosidad por saber

No se dio cuenta y entro en la habitación. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola

-¿Na-Nami que haces aquí?- dijo un muy nervioso luffy

"no se tiene que enterar que se que está enamorado de Robin, ya que es la chica que

Concuerda más con esa descripción. Pero yo lo quiero" pensó y se entristeció

-y bien Nami?- esta vez hablo el espadachín

-nada, solo estaba paseando- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que le dije a Zoro?- dijo este angustiado

-sí, de….perdón, no escuche nada-

-¿segura? Tu cara dice otra cosa- dijo Zoro

-no escuche nada, así que sigan con su estúpida conversación que me voy- dijo muy

Molesta

-¿Qué le pasa a esa bruja?- dijo el espadachín

-temo que haya escuchado la conversación y lo haya malinterpretado –

-¿Qué tiene eso?-

-si saca la conclusión que amo a alguien más-

-¿a quién mas puedes amar?

-A Robin-

-Esa maldita bruja-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo luffy desesperado

-ve a confesarte-

-ti-tienes razón. Pe-pero estoy muy nervioso-

-luffy, tienes que intentarlo-

-pero, ¿si me dice que no me quiere?-

-es mejor haberlo intentado y haber perdido que nunca haberlo intentado-

-pero tú tampoco lo pones en práctica con Robin-

-lo pondré en práctica, más adelante-

-seguiré tu consejo, deséame suerte, Zoro-

-yo se que podrás- le dedico una sonrisa

Dicho esto luffy bajó del puesto de vigilancia, corrió sin mirar al frente y no se dió cuenta que tropezó con alguien

-ite dolió, perdón-

-Ten más cuidado idiota- dijo una pelinaranja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-perdón, ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-no, por nada-

-na-Nami, tengo que decirte algo- dijo nervioso

-que- "no, me dirá que le gusta Robin y que quiere que lo ayude"

-nami, como lo digo en pocas palabras, en realidad tengo que decirte que te amo. Eres la

mujer mas maravillosa de todo el mundo, eres hermosa, divertida, honesta, también das

miedo y eres avariciosa. Pero eres la única para mi. No hay mas bonitas que tu, ni

Hanmock, ni Robin, ni nadie. Solo eres tu la que se robo mi joven y aventurero corazón,

seras mi perfecta y única reina pirata.

No importa si me rechazas, solo me importa que sepas cuales son mis sentimientos.

Nami se quedo sin palabras, el chico que ama acaba de darle un discurso sobre los

Sentimientos hacia ella.

-luffy, yo también te amo aunque seas un idiota, infantil. Quiero verte feliz- y ahí una lágrima cayo por su mejilla

Y luffy beso a Nami, ésta tardo en responder pero lo hizo y fue ese momento único.

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a tomar desayuno, vieron una actitud diferente de parte de su capitán y su navegante.

Por otro lado, terminaron de desayunar y todos empezaron a hacer su típica rutina, excepto por el espadachín que estaba ¿pensando?

-¿cómo se lo dire?-

-espadachin-san te ves muy lindo pensando-

-si es que…. Mujer que dijiste?-dijo sonrojándose

-¿en que piensas?-

-nada-

-¿todavía no me tienes confianza cierto?- dijo esto muy triste

-no es eso, es que pienso cosas estúpidas-

-ahh, pero recuerda que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me parece interesante espadachín-san-

-¿Por qué?

-porque tú eres un hombre interesante…

Y ME GUSTAS, ZORO

**CONTINUARA**

Me encanta dejar en suspenso muajajajaja jajajaajajaj o mejor fufufufufufufufuf

Otra vez discúlpenme, a también me cuesta escribir porque realizo volleyball 3

Estoy tratando de ir haciendo los capítulos mas largos que el capitulo anterior.

Perdonen por mi impuntualidad

REVIEWS:( no, para Lady Alexia Ignacia no? No

Uwu, nos vemos la próxima semana


End file.
